Excuse me, What!
by StormQueen6711
Summary: Uncontrollable hair. Clear hazel eyes. A cause for trouble. Mischevious lifestyle. Complete disregard for rules. An affinity for red heads. Who actually is Tony Stark? Post Hogwarts/Future Gen/The Avengers. **SPOILERS for all** Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. The Letter

_Hello fellow Potterheads and Avengers! I haven't tried a xover like this before, but my other one... well, I haven't gotten round to that in quite a while. But I definitely know where I wish this one to go :D If this story gets on well, I'll keep going with it but I need your support for this because I'm a very, very, very experienced procrastinator :P Anyways, not much Avenger's this chap. at all. It's set in 2012, during The Avengers and is post-Hogwarts/Future Gen._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry laughed as he watched Lily play around by herself. He could tell that she was starting to get bored and that she was missing her brothers.

He was taking the time off todays to stay with her. He could have left her with Hermione or anyone else but... he wanted to spend some alone time with his daughter.

"Daddy, can we go over to Aunty Angie's or Aunty Luna's?" she asked even though she knew her daddy would do anything to she wants for her.

"Lily!" he chucked, "we were just there yesterday!" But he stood up and made his way to the fireplace anyway.

Before he could throw in the floo powder, it suddenly burst into green flames and a head popped out.

"Harry! I hoped I could catch you!" Kingsley said sounding breathless.

"Uncle Kingsley!"

"Hello Lily, do you mind if I steal your dad for a while?"

Lily shook her head and went off to find something else to do.

"What's the problem Kingsley?"

After all these years, Kingsley was still the Minister of Magic. The Wizarding World still wasn't perfect and the people were reluctant to see much change.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I need you to come in as soon as you can."

"Can't Ron handle it?"

"Oh no, this isn't something concerning your department but it's rather... personal."

Harry felt his heart sink. He hated, absolutely hated, these situations.

"Okay," he replied, "I'll just drop Lily off and come in as soon as I can."

Kingsley just nodded before ending the connection.

Harry went and grabbed his daughter and ran around the house trying to gather the things that they will need and cleaning up a bit before Ginny comes home, with his daughter squealing in his arms.

He put her down in front of the fireplace and turned to her.

"Aunty Angie or Aunty Luna?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Both! You're going to work daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah, not for long though. Tell Aunty Angie to being Aunty Luna over if you want, okay?" he told her. She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and together they stepped into the fireplace.

* * *

After he dropped Lily at Angelina's house, he flooed off to the ministry. He appeared in the Atrium and was instantly met by Kingsley who seemed to have been waiting there for him.

"Harry." he said in greeting, clasping Harry's hand firmly.

"Minister. What is it?" he asked curious as to the situation.

They walked in silence, Harry wondering what got Kingsley so... worried. And Kingsley was nervous about how Harry was going to react. He did have quite the temper after all.

They reached the Records Hall and Harry's curiosity grew as a Ministry worker made his way over to them.

"Minister, Mr. Potter. Right this way, please." the man led them further into the hall and into a private chamber.

"Mr. Potter, we just managed to... open a letter that had been a sealed part of Mr. and Mrs. Potter's will, thirty-two years ago. It has some... news... which may come as a shock to you."

Harry nodded. "Where is it?" He wondered what could be so shocking anymore. Especially after some of the things he'd seen and done.

The man handed him a yellowing letter. Gingerly and gently opening the letter, he read, his eyes widening as he read further and further down.

_Our dearest Harry,_

_You're probably reading this because James and I can't be there for you. I am so sorry Harry, but know that it was never your fault and that we love you dearly._

_Harry, this letter was a sealed part of our will so that no one can try to force you together when that would have just caused more trouble._

_The truth Harry, James and I got married a year early, straight as we got out from Hogwarts, the war with Voldemort was starting to look even bleaker than ever before, we were afraid that they may be out last days._

_The reason I am telling you all this Harry is because you have a brother Harry. We hid him in plain sight with a friend of your father's family the year we went into hiding. A rich man named Howard Stark took care of him for us. Anthony doesn't remember anything Harry, he was too young and the memory charm is strong._

_The prophecy about us, you didn't have anything to do with him. But he has his own to complete. We agreed to Howard taking care of him so he can fade from this world._

_Trust me Harry, we didn't want to separate you but Tony was innocent in this war, he has his own._

_The two of you have probably suffered so much. But we wish that one day, you will find one another again. As brothers should. _

_I love you so much Harry. I love the two of you so much. I've written another for Tony but I suppose the news would reach you first._

_I am sorry my son, for everything that you have been through. I am sorry that you had to find out this way, it must be such a shock. _

_I'm sorry for everything that you have been through._

_Find Tony, Harry._

_Love you, my son._

_My sons._

_ Love, _

_ Mum and Dad,_

_ Lily and James._

_ 31/08/81._

Harry blinked his eyes to try and get rid of the sudden tears. There were ink blotches on the parchment where tears have smudged the ink and in some areas, the writing was shaky. He could just imagine his mother sitting there trying to find the words to explain what she needed to say, what she felt.

He shook his head as he felt the first gist of anger start to seep in.

"Who knew?!" he demanded.

"Harry?"

"I _said_, who knew!" He knew that there was no real need to be so anger, but the fact that he just found out he had a brother, an _elder_ brother, was a … shock. He had family that he never knew about! But from what his mother had written, Anthony wouldn't know anything either.

"Harry, it only opened yesterday." Kingsley tried to console him.

"And what were you doing going through my records?" he almost snarled.

"Mr. Potter, we get notified when there are any new records. Please... just calm down."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Okay, get me any and all records of Anthony and the prophecy... and also about this Howard Stark. I assume Anthony took up the Stark name, so any records about him as well." he commanded, almost in Head- Auror mode again.

"Yes, sir." The man turned and left, leaving Harry and Kingsley alone.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that. I'm very nervous. Like, extremely nervous. Please let me know what you think! _

_See you later :)_

_Storm._


	2. Contacts

_WOOOWOOWWWW! I most definitely was NOT expecting that! Thank you soooooo much to every single person who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed this story! It means heapss! _**_bear001_**_- I can't get it that long, it seems to drag out with me and I get bored - which is not a good thing. BUT, this is the second longest chapter that I have ever written, I hope you like it :D Guest ____Review Responses:_**_Tipper_** - _Thank you soo much! I'm glad you liked it :D _**_Hyuuga hanabi _**_- Me is glad you think so :D Hope it stays that way though... _**_FANatic guest - _**_That sounds like Ron :P I think, the fact that it's the most popular of my stories, I will defs. be continuing it :D_

_While I was typing this I noticed something, did anyone ever notice the similarities between Moody and Fury as well? Even their NAMES rhyme! _

_I hope the characters aren't too OOC, this is my first go with even attempting the Avengers characters. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Potter."

"What?" he snapped. It wasn't their fault but he couldn't help it! He had, technically, been lied to once again.

"There are no records of 'Anthony Potter' in the magical world, however, you might like to come and see this..." The Ministry worker trailed off nervously.

Harry just nodded briskly before motioning for the man to lead the way.

The man turned and headed down the aisle. Harry shook his head to clear away some of the anger to notice the nervous man leading the way. Shifting back to his polite personality, he asked: " Sorry about that, Mr..." he trailed off.

"Jones, Sir, Rick Jones."

"Mr. Jones. Thank you." They continued on their way down to the Research Room.

"Here" Jones pointed to one side of the room.

It seemed that a large, ancient-looking book had been enchanted to show all the required results. Harry could almost feel the magic of the book so he looked over to his companion and saw that he could also feel the magic rolling of the ancient book.

"I'll leave you to it then..."

He was left alone and was thankful for that. The search was surprising. From what he could see, his 'brother' also had a knack for trouble... and danger... and alcohol.

'_Well, nobody's perfect' he_ thought.

But he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment at some of the things that he saw. He thought Anthony could have grown up to be better than that, especially since he grew up with his parents' friends.

He read more for quite a while, finding out as much as he can. He had to admit though, other than the disappointment, the further he read, he had a growing sense of pride at some of the other things that Anthony had done and some of his accomplishments. That doesn't mean that his anger had been completely abated.

He quickly scanned through the entire book and stored away the memory so he could view and copy it later properly in his own time.

"Thank you." he said as he passed by Jones' workstation and apparated back to his home.

* * *

It was little while later that Ginny found her husband wallowing in his thoughts across the couch. She sighed as she made her way over to him.

"Harry?" She called.

No response.

She clicked her fingers in front of her husband's glazed eyes and he blinked.

"Oh, hello Gin!" He stood up and scooped her into a hug.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." She demanded without missing a beat.

Silently, Harry handed her his mother's letter and the document that he managed to copy to his wife.

He watched as she read through the letter quickly and scanned through the document, her eyes growing wider by the minute.

Finally, she let out a breath.

"That's brilliant Harry, in some odd way!" She hugged him again, glad that he finally, _hopefully, _has someone who is blood related to him. Not only that, but he has a brother!

"Well then, why didn't anyone bloody tell me!? I had a _right_ to know! 36 years! _36_ years, I've been dreaming, hoping for a blood relative!"

"Harry," Ginny scolded calmly, " There is no need to take your anger out like that. And it also clearly says here that they've just received these records."

She was met by silence and so she continued.

"The best and only thing that you can do now is to try to find this brother of yours. Seriously, you Potters cause _so _much trouble." She smiled and made her way to the kitchen before turning back.

"Wait. _Potter!_ What have you done to my daughter?!"

"Hmmm... Er... What? Oh, she's at Angie's." He replied, already lost in thought once more, but knowing that Lily would be just as safe with Angelina and Luna as she is at home.

"Okay, I'll go get her while you sort your mess out."

Harry nodded, still lost in his thoughts. The idea of having an older brother finally _starting_ to settle in his mind.

* * *

"Kingsley, sorry about earlier." Harry shook Kingsley's hand once more as Kingsley led the way to his office.

"Harry, What can I do for you?"

"I need to get in contact with one Mr. Anthony Stark."

Kingsley was shocked at his abrupt answer but nodded anyway.

"We have contact, through the American Ministry of Magic, with some 'secret organisations'. There should be someone who could help you."

* * *

"Director Fury."

His hand flew to where his gun is placed but relaxed as he whirled around and saw who was standing behind him.

"Minister. To what do I owe the pleasure this time?" He asked. The Ministry knew about SHIELD because they had contact with nearly every secret service just in case of an emergency for either party. Whether the Magical World needed a cover story or the Muggles needed some extra... help.

"This is something of the utmost and deepest importance. I need some contact information or methods of Stark."

Fury's eyebrows shot up. Why Stark? He hadn't seen him since the donut shop and Agent Romanoff was still to report.

"For what?"

"That is something which is not for me to tell you. However, you have my word and my wizard's honour that Mr. Stark will come to no harm from us."

Against his better judgment, Fury gave the American Minister the basic contact information of Stark - seriously, as much as hides things and keeps secrets locked away, he's got a load of information on the internet - continuing to wonder what's going on, the wizards usually leave them all on their own.

He decided that some things could wait until he paid Stark a visit. _Just in case. _ God knows how much trouble that man makes and causes. _Just in case._

He is Director Nick Fury of SHIELD and he _has to _find out what's so important about Stark that even wizards are asking about him.

* * *

It was a couple of days later that Harry finally received news from Kingsley. He had been anxious for the past couple of days and he had, technically, no idea why.

Opening the letter, with Ginny reading over his shoulder and Lily entertaining herself at the table with some paper and quills, he took in the information.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I meant to do?" He asked. He felt himself starting to panic; he had no idea how to deal with these types of things. What is he meant to say? What is he meant do?

Ginny turned to look at Harry, incredulous, but when she saw the panic that was starting to rise in his eyes, she went a different way. He may be the bravest person that she knew, he might be the defeater of the Dark Lord but he was just like any other male she knew - which was lots. Awkward and unsure of how to deal with emotions.

"Harry. You know _exactly_ what to do. He's probably just like Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron except you have the one difference and it's just that he is your blood brother. That's all. Just be you. I'm sure you'll get along fine."

She was watering it down. They had no idea what Stark was like or anything to go on. But for once, she was the one who had to be strong for Harry rather than the other way around. She felt and heard him take a deep, steadying breath before settling down comfortably once more and continuing his previously abandoned breakfast.

* * *

He was just admiring the new, 'rediscovered' element, when he felt eyes staring at him. He turned around and found the source to be Director 'Eye-patch' Fury and wondered what he had done this time to be honoured with his presence once more.

Taking off his goggle, he made his way towards his lab door and stepped through making sure that he closed the door properly. He didn't want any of those sneaky agents of the Director's in his personal labs.

"Stark! What have you done!?"

"What! It's my house! You gonna tell me not demolish my house as well now or something?" He demanded. He was being unreasonable, he knew, but he most certainly did not like it when other people told him what to do and basically lock him in his _own_ house!

"No."

"Excuse me?! Wait... what?"

"I said no. In other words, the opposite, not true, rejected. Would you like more? Good. As I was going to explain, that is not the reason as to why I am here."

"Faster Eye-patch, I get bored."

Rolling his eyes, Fury proceeded to explain.

"A … strange client met me a few hours ago. And do you know what he wanted?"

Tony shook his head. _Obviously_ he didn't know.

"He wanted your contact information."

"So? Doesn't everyone?"

"Think Stark, think. Why would this someone come to me asking for your information?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. You aren't telling me who, so I can't exactly do anything about it, can I?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"The point _is_ that you need to stand on your guard. I think something is about to happen."

* * *

_If there's anything I've missed or anything, please let me know! _

_Thanks so much guys!_

_Storm._


	3. Author's Note Sorry Guys :

Heyy guys.

I am _soooo_ sorry but I have to do this. I just got back some of my results, they're not that bad but I am _not_ happy with them. Especially the English written which kinda dropped my confidence in writing quite a bit. So until I get settled, fix my grades up and all that crappy stuff, I'm going to be blocking _everything_ which can be distracting. Which unfortunately also include FF . net Not the writing but I just need to slow down on the reading – it's brilliant, what can I say!

Hopefully, I will _not_ stop writing and when I do come back, I hope that the chapters will be longer and better and that it will not take a couple of months before I update again.

Also, I will _not_ be abandoning _any_ of my stories at all! Even if its been _months_, I am not abandoning any of my stories. (kind of to convince myself :P )

Thank you guys for all your fantastic support and feedback! You truly are a wonderful bunch :D

Good luck to all of you who still have studying and exams and all that. I wish you all the best! :D

Thanks for all your support guys!

Hope to see you all really soon!

Storm.


	4. Face to Face

__It's short! Don't kill me! I've got another 500 or so words done or something but I'd rather the chapter be short than it to drag out!

THANK YOU to every single person who's read, reviewed, favourited or put this story to their alerts! It means heaps to me! So thank you! You're all stars (not the yellow horribly drawn ones but bright and high in the sky :D )

Guess what?

Sorry, you'll have to find out :P

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He'd been keeping his eyes wide open ever since he found out. He kept a lookout on the muggle news since, someone as famous as 'Tony Stark' would be almost international news... Right?

Even though it was still a bit hard to believe, he couldn't let a possible family member get hurt before they even met and so he used all the means available to him to make sure nothing _too_ drastic happened to his impossible brother.

He just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

It happened when he was enjoying an afternoon off with Ginny and Lily cuddled up on either side of him. James and Albus were both at school and so the house was a little quieter.

The patronus came flying gracefully through and the lynx opened its mouth and spoke with Kingsley's voice.

"He might be needing your help. I'm not sure how strong or powerful this 'Iron Man' suit is..."

Harry immediately jumped up, grabbed his Invisibility Cloak as an extra precaution and quickly kissed Ginny and Lily on the cheeks before heading out quickly to the disapparating point.

Ginny watched, half-amused, half-worried, before turning to her daughter.

"Right, we all know how horrible your father is with talking about family and explaining situations. What do you say we give him a couple of hours before we go check on him?" she asked. The whole family enjoyed a nice, juicy adventure and Lily was no exception to the rule even at nine years of age.

She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and changed into the prettiest and cutest clothes knowing that getting her future-uncle wrapped around her pinky at an early stage could and would be important.

He managed to get to the Ministry in record time and saw that Kingsley was already waiting for him. Without waiting a second longer, they walked briskly towards Kingsley's office. There, another man met them.

"Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man spoke with a heavy American accent as he gripped Harry's hand.

"Harry, this is the American Minister of Magic, Mr. Rob Turn."

Harry nodded. "The pleasure is mine." He replied. "But, what's happening?" he jumped straight to the matter at hand.

"I'm sure Mr. Stark can handle his situation well but I was told that you are keeping an eye out for him so, let's not waste any more time, shall we?" He walked over to an awkwardly bent can before picking it up and offering it to Harry who touched it just as Kingsley did and a warm blue light engulfed the air as they went spinning.

* * *

The American Minister looked around, horrified at the scene. There were drones lying all over the floor that was covered in shimmering, crystalline glass.

"Ahhh... Mr. Potter?" he asked, almost in panic as he saw that the slim figure running down the road.

"He does that." Kingsley said with a grim smile as he ran to catch up to Harry.

Harry ran. He had caught sight of the blazing red figure and done a quick pointed spell. He came up in time to see two suits crash into water. Not wanting to disturb the Iron Man's concentration but also wanting help, he stepped behind a large tree and put up shields and defensive spells whenever necessary.

After what seemed a couple of hours, Iron Man finally knocked the other robot unconscious. Letting out a breath of relief, Harry wondered what he should do next. He can't just step out from where he was after all.

The sound of a rebooting system filled the air. He was quite surprised when they grasped each other's arms in greeting. Thinking it would be best to stay where he was for the moment, he listened to their argument. It was just like Ron and Hermione!

He glanced up as something glistening in the sky caught his eye.

"MOVE!" he shouted as he ran into the open space, casting a large shield against the incoming missiles.

He received two robotic stares that were quite disconcerting, but there was something more important to deal with for the moment than two robotic men.

He felt the now-familiar rush of adrenaline racing through his body.

The fight was long and brutal. The adrenaline rushing through all the fighters, all were acting on instinct, fighting in his own way that they can hardly remember what they did, what had happened.

As the three men stood around the fourth whom they had called 'Vanko' he felt wonder. It had been quite some years since he had been in a proper fight. Not that he wanted to go through them again, but one still does miss old habits in some strange way.

"_Pepper_." he heard Iron Man whisper.

Suddenly, Harry felt a metallic arm around his middle as the other rook off into the night with Harry tight in his grasp, high in the sky, racing fast towards one of the building's roof.

Harry took a deep breath as he settled after the second bout of adrenaline of almost flying once more.

"James Rhodes. Who are you?" Rhodes introduced himself as he had flipped his mask to reveal himself.

"Harry Potter." he stared down at the exploding drones. It was amazing, how far these muggles have come, have advanced.

"Right..." Rhodes trailed off. "How the _hell_ did you do that?" he unexpectedly exploded with the question.

"Erm... oh... are you a friend of Anthony Stark's?"

"Tony? Yes? Why?"

"Oh. Well, I guess you'll be finding out soon then." They both turned and watched as another two people joined them.

"Ehem." Rhodes cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" Stark ground out as he turned around from Pepper. "Oh. Yes. Who're you?" he asked scathingly.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied smoothly, ignoring the slight bite to his tone.

"How in the worlds did you do that? Is it like, some very advanced technology? Why don't I know about it?" his rant came out fast as his mind came up with many alternate theories.

"Magic." he interrupted his barrage of questions.

"WHAT?! Stop being ridiculous! There is no such thing as magic!"

"I think you just might, Stark." The voice of Director Fury floated over as he glared at them in all his eye-patchy glory.

"What do you mean? Who're they?" Tony asked as he noticed the other two figures with the Director. He felt Pepper and Rhodey step in closer to him.

"There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

IT'S SHORT! I WILL fix that up! Give me bout a week or less for the next update. I'll try to get it to 2000 :D

Thanks again guys! Storm.


	5. Dep Of Mysteries

Updated: 15th July 2013

_Hello guyys! Thank you_ **sooo **_much for all your support! You guys are brilliant! _

_This chapter is longer, but I'm not sure of it, so any feedback would be awesome! _

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The mismatched party made their down into the least damaged corner of the Expo that they could find, expecting there to be quite a bit of talking. Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were hesitant and unsure since they had no idea as to what was happening and were, to a certain extent, dreading the coming events.

They seated themselves around a table found deeper in the building and had survived with minimal damage. Ignoring any and all types of formal greeting, the group started with the next issue at hand.

Fury expected the tall, bald man to start speaking but was surprised when it was the younger that started. His voice was quieter than the older man's yet it was slightly more commanding, the voice of one who had - and still is - been a leader.

"Mr Stark, can you remember anything from your early childhood?" Harry asked, despite all pretences, he was just as nervous as the others.

"Why would you care? How is that relevant to anything?" Came the snarky reply.

"Please Mr Stark, believe me, this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I just need to know if you can remember anything, anything at all?" His voice was cracking, almost as though he didn't want to speak about the topic though he seemed, in some way, desperate for the confirmation.

"No." Harry ran a hand through his hair at the reply. " No, now that I think about it, I can't remember anything other than my first circuit board." The more he thought about it, the stronger the headache that was building in his head got. What were these wizards?

Harry ran a hand through his hair once more.

"Okay. Okay. How about this? Kingsley?" He asked. Kingsley shook his head causing Harry to glare slightly but then he sighed before starting.

"Right... Thirty-six years ago, I was born in the middle or towards the end of a Wizarding War. I had a prophecy made about me saying that I would either kill or get killed by the _man_ leading the opposite side. So my parents, with help from friends, hid us. However, they were eventually found." His voice started cracking once more. " I survived because of my mother's love." He trailed of, lost in his most frequently visited memories - the sacrifice of his parents. "A few weeks ago, we received news that Lily and James Potter had another son who they hid with one of their close family friends."

Tony looked almost bored but still slightly confused. "Okay, that's brilliant. Can I go now? I am a genius but I'm not a doctor. Thanks for sharing your story." He stood up, grabbed Pepper's hand and made to leave.

Just as they were halfway across the room, Harry stood up.

"His name was Howard Stark."

Tony stopped abruptly.

"WHAT?! But my father only had _me_. And I was a disappointment. He didn't care. How can he possibly have another boy, son, _whatever, _to take care off?"

Fury rolled his eye. He'd done that a lot today.

"Sit down and listen Stark." He scolded for the second time. Pepper was quite surprised when Tony went back to their former seats, even though it was done grudgingly.

"According to the records, his name was Anthony Edward Potter. Does that sound slightly familiar Mr Stark?"

"That doesn't have to mean that it's me!" It had to be said, that was a valid point.

But. "Mr Stark. How many technologically advanced scientific geniuses were there in the last fifty years with the name _Stark_? It can only possibly be you."

As much as he hated to admit it, it all, somewhat, connected. He can hardly remember anything past his first circuit board. His father thought of him as a disappointment (or so he thought). But that doesn't have to mean that he had to like it? Being adopted and hidden? Right?

"If that isn't enough, then there is a prophecy that only Anthony Edward Potter can take hold of. If anyone else does, they would be driven to insanity. If I - _we_ - weren't sure of your identity, then we would not have asked it of you." His eyes were sincere, as though he understood betrayal and lies.

He felt Pepper take his hand once more in her own and Rhodey clapped his shoulder as he took his spot on Tony's other side.

"What do you mean a prophecy?" He hated how his voice shook.

"It's a … foreseeing or a foretelling that is kind of like a riddle made before the actual event." Harry said trying to explain the prophecy in a way that was simple.

"Based on something that you'll do."

"Right..." It was the first time that Tony was unsure of something he was doing.

"Where do we hear this prophecy?"

"I was expecting a return trip. I can activate the port key and we can leave now if you'd like?" The American Minister spoke for the first time since they had joined each other in the room. He looked questioningly towards Tony then Kingsley and Harry.

"Now?" Tony, Rhodey and Pepper echoed each other as they glanced at the other members.

Kingsley just nodded with a small and gentle smile and moved to stand beside the other Minister.

"Director Fury. Ms Potts. Colonel." The Minister nodded at each but was stopped from working the port key by Rhodey.

"Wait! You don't think we're just gonna leave Tony? We don't _exactly_ know who you are. We're coming with you." The two left no room for argument but stepped up beside Tony once more. Tony couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face from their gesture.

"Thanks." he said quietly as they once more took their places at his side.

"If you will just put a finger on the port key." They did. "3, 2,1!"

They went swirling through the light, screaming. Tony grabbed onto Pepper's hand when he reached it and they went tumbling down to the floor together, the suit protecting them from the majority of the impact. Flipping the manual switch, the suit turned back into its suitcase form and Tony grabbed it up.

The Americans were also quite surprised when even Harry tumbled to the floor, disconcerted and blinking heavily and scowling. Tony couldn't help the small snicker that escaped him.

The party of six eventually gained their bearings and walked quickly through the Ministry. The mouths of the newly introduced member were wide open as they marvelled at everything around them. Harry stopped all of a sudden.

"Ginny? What're you doing here?" he asked as he saw his wife making her way towards them and was even more surprised when he saw Lily as well

"To save your rear. _As usual._" she smirked.

"DADDY!" Lily jumped at Harry and looked over his shoulder.

"Hahaha! Hello Princess!" he smiled in greeting. "Seriously Gin, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Manners! _Tut tut._" she teased him, stepping around Harry to introduce herself since her husband didn't seem to remember that the moment.

"Hello! I'm Ginny Potter. Well I was a Weasley but you get it. And this" she smiled at Lily and Harry." Is Lily. She's our youngest daughter." She smiled brightly at the thought of her children.

Lily jumped down and reintroduced herself, she skipped over to Tony.

"Hello! I'm Lily Luna. Are you going to be my new uncle?" she smiled at him innocently with wide doe eyes that she knew would get her anything she wanted.

"Erm... yes... I don't know." Tony stuttered but bent down slightly to her.

"I don't know who you are." She looked between Pepper and Rhodey.

Pepper bent down, already in love with the cute, redheaded girl.

"Hey Lily! I'm Pepper. I'm a friend of Tony's."

"Oh, are you two together?" She asked innocently.

Pepper chuckled. "No, not yet but I'll tell you a secret," she lent over so she was whispering into Lily's ears, "I'm hoping some day when he stops being an idiot." She smiled lightly and winked at Lily who smiled - almost evilly - back and went to greet the last newest member.

"Ehem. Hi Lily, umm... I'm James Rhodes. Also a friend of Tony's." He followed Pepper's lead.

Ginny smiled at them all warmly and took Lily's hand while Harry took her other hand. "C'mon, let's go."

As they walked deeper into the Ministry, Ginny looked at Harry.

"You know, we aren't far from Hermione's office. How'd you feel about seeing Aunt Mione, Lils? It's been quite a while," she told her daughter thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled. "It was only two days ago. But go ahead. Tell Mione I say hi!"

Bidding the rest of the group goodbye, Ginny left with Lily, not wanting her daughter to venture too deep into the Ministry at such a young age, especially the Department of Mysteries. She still got the shivers from that place.

The rest of the group continued on. Pepper and Rhodey had mountains of questions but didn't want to miss out on seeing anything. It was _magic._

Tony was too shocked and stunned to say much of anything. His brain was still trying to process the fact that he had - has - a younger brother who might he add was also married and apparently had more than one child, he was 'adopted', there is such thing as 'magic' _and_ that he had a prophecy made about him. He felt his anger bubble up at all the lies that he was told and the other things that he had to go through unnecessarily.

They finally reached a long, dark corridor made of black, gleaming stones. The entire group felt chills shiver down their spines as they gazed down the seemingly endless corridor ahead of them.

In a low voice as though not wanting to disturb the silence, Kingsley spoke.

"This way." He headed down another corridor that ended in a single door. They entered and immediately the room began to spin.

"The Hall of Prophecies." Kingsley spoke once more but in a clearer voice, taking the lead because he was the one who knew where exactly the needed prophecy was.

The trio felt their jaws drop once more. The room had been restored to its previous state after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It had taken the Unspeakables a few months before they were able to restore it.

They walked down rows upon rows, all gleaming with mysterious, misty, crystalline balls all their contents unknown.

They reached the end of the ninety-seventh row and Harry choked back the urge to turn and check for anyone behind his shoulder.

"It's your name, man..." Rhodey broke the cold silence that filled the Hall, his voice no higher than a whisper.

Tony nodded. "What, do I just take it?" He thought it wouldn't be that simple but he was pleasantly surprised when the three wizards nodded.

With a shaky hand, Tony reached out. Eyes gazing intently on the small, insignificant looking sphere before them. He took a small step closer and finally mastered the courage to grab the ball of the shelf. He wasn't expecting it to feel so small and warm in his hand and he couldn't resist the urge to stare in deeper into its depths.

* * *

_I hope that was ok :) Please let me know what you think! I had trouble with the prophecy and can't think right now, so hopefully the next chapters are going to be moving quickly._

**_Quick Question!_**_Would you guys like me to go through the entire _Avengers_ movie or just some scenes._

_Thanks again guys :D_

_GOODNIGHT! Storm. :D _


End file.
